As a battery powered work machine, there has been known a forklift that loads and unloads cargo and moves the cargo by using a fork mounted on the front part of the body of the machine. The forklift described above travels and performs a cargo handling operation with a battery mounted on the body (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).